


fit like a glove

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Steve has a kink for women wearing gloves.It fits in just fine with their usual kinky fun.





	fit like a glove

Steve wondered for a second what he and Natasha looked like, imagining how he would draw the scene if he were observing from the outside.

It would be a study in contrasts: Steve, naked, tied to a chair, at her mercy. Natasha, standing over him, clearly in authority, dressed to the nines.

They had gone to the opera earlier that night (her idea), and she kept her formal dress on as she ordered to Steve to strip (his idea). It was a dark blue strapless floor-length dress that clung to her curves, making her look even more stunning than usual. Her dark blue velvet gloves went almost up to her shoulders, tightly clinging to Natasha's arm, a row of delicate small buttons in a perfect line, elegant velvet circles from the wrist all the way up. 

She'd bought those gloves just for him, he knew. And they were working. 

She moved closer and slowly unbuttoned her left glove, occasionally smirking at Steve with her predatory red lips. As she undid each button, slowly, the velvet spread to reveal another inch of bare arm, and as Steve stared, he could sense how closely she was watching him, how much she enjoyed making him struggle to sit still. 

At long last, the glove slid off, the thread-thin glimpse of skin expanding into the full expanse of her naked arm as she peeled the glove off. She took the glove then and gently slapped the top of Steve's thighs, the lush delicacy of the velvet like teasing, like torture, when he wanted so much more.

She observed his excitement, and tugged his hair with her fingers. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Steve," she warned him, sternly but with a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, smiling back. 

She stood tall again, and started to unbutton the other glove, clearly pleased when Steve's breath started to hitch.


End file.
